videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Multiverse Wars
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Multiverse Wars is a game in the Call of the Watch Dogs Series, and a direct sequel to Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds. The game takes place after the events of COW, and follows Jackson Pearce and Clementine Everett as they face the Villain Armada, and uncover the real motive behind the Multiverse Collision Battle (which was actually the first stage in the War Against the Villain Armada). The game is set for release in 2016 and is exclusive to the Xbox One. It has been confirmed to be the first in a Trilogy leading up to the events of 2020's Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation. Characters Jackson Pearce (War of Heroes) - After the Multiverse Collision Battle, Jacks returned to his own Dimension and went back to his normal life in the City of St. Louis (which is where he and his mother went after the events of Watch Dogs). However, he later reunites with Clementine again after she used a Dimension Portal to travel through Dimensions. Because of this game being canon to Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, Jacks will be in a relationship with Clementine in this game. Clementine Everett (War of Heroes) - Secondary protagonist and Jacks' love interest. After the Multiverse Collision Battle, Clementine's Dimension (The Walking Dead Dimension, or 'Earth-234', as it is called in the game) was cleared of Walkers and the human population was sent back to 7 billion, sending everything back to normal. Using a Dimension Portal and landing in Earth-616 (the Watch Dogs Dimension), Clementine reunites with Jacks and works with him to stop the Villain Armada. It is unknown if Clementine will develop feelings for Jacks in this game specifically. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and former Vigilante of Chicago. Aiden now lives in St. Louis near Jacks and his mother, Nicole. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and upcoming member of the future Hero Coalition. Lee Everett - Member of the Hero Coalition and Clementine's adoptive father. Villains Ozone (Multiverse Origins) - Leader of the unstoppable Villain Armada and the Ultimate Villain Lord. Ozone follows reports of the Multiverse Collision Battle (which the Armada caused) and integrates them into his carefully constructed plan to take over Earth. Ozone also calls the Villain Armada 'the biggest Army in the Multiverse' as it rivals the Hero Coalition, with 3,000,000 Troops, 890,000,000 Ships and Tanks, along with a huge Invasion Force. References to The Marvel Cinematic Universe/Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe * Captain America's Vibranium Shield is seen in The Bunker, where Aiden resides in Chicago. * Nicole Pearce, Jacks' mother, is seen wearing a Pendant of an Arrow, suggesting she is associated with Hawkeye. * When Jacks and Clementine find Ozone's Base, a Chitauri Ship is seen being torn apart by Armada Troops. * Ozone's Cloak that he wears briefly is a reference to the Crimson Cowel, a Villain from Marvel Comics. * Also seen in Ozone's Base is a Dark Elf, Chitauri Troop and a massive cucoon that allegedly contains Adam Warlock, and this cucoon is also seen in Guardians of The Galaxy. Plot The game starts in the city of St. Louis, Illinois as a young boy runs across the city's rooftops, and eventually gets to the edge of a huge building. The boy then removes his mask and reveals himself as Jackson Pearce, AKA Jacks. Jacks then jumps down to street level and walks into an alleyway, before calling someone and saying "This is the time and date. Someone told me to meet them here, whoever they are." and the caller, who is Aiden, says "Okay, Jacks. Be careful, this could be a trap." and Jacks hangs up, before taking out an M1 Irons COIL Revolver and heading into an abandoned Warehouse. Jacks then slowly walks through the Warehouse and takes out a Energy Detector, and he gets massive readings of Dimensional Collision Energy. Jacks, now shocked by the amount of energy in the area, and continues to look around. However, a loose piece of scaffolding causes him to fall down several floors. Just as he is about to hit the ground floor, he is caught just before he hits the floor, and hears someone say "It's a late night for you to just drop in." and Jacks looks at the source of the voice, and sees Clementine holding him, and Jacks says "Clementine? How are you..." and Clementine puts him down, before helping him back up and saying "I'll explain in a minute, come with me." and she runs up a flight of stairs, and Jacks mutters "This better not be a dream right now." as he follows the girl through the Warehouse. The two then run through the Warehouse and he climbs the walls and scaffolding as Clementine playfully says "Come on, you slowcoach! You want to see how I got here, don't you?" and Jacks says "Oh, you're teasing me now? Is that what we're doing? Alright, then!" as he climbs and runs with her, and the two stop near an abandoned Conveyer Line, and Jacks breathes heavily in exhaustion, saying "Alright, show me. How did you get here?" and Clementine takes out a Dimension Travel Device, and Jacks looks at the device in awe, saying "How did you get that?" and Clementine says "War is coming, Jacks... The Multiverse Collision was just the beginning of something much worse!" and Jacks asks "What is it?" and Clementine answers "I don't know, and I don't have time to explain this. Another Multiverse Collision is coming, and this time... Dark, evil forces are coming with it!" and they exit the Warehouse, not wanting to draw attention from City Police. The game then shows Jacks and Clementine as they sit on the roof of a building, and Jacks asks "How long has it been since we last saw each other? About a year now?" and Clementine answers "Yeah. You're 12 now, right?" and Jacks says "Yeah, you too?" and Clementine nods in response. Clementine then says "You've, uh... Gotten a little taller." and Jacks laughs, before asking "Really? I hadn't noticed." and Clementine teasingly says "Hey, relax. It's just by about 3 inches." and Jacks tells her "Hey, I'm sensitive about my height." and they start walking across the rooftops. Jacks then says "So, uh... What is this 'Second Multiverse Collision'? When's it going to happen?" and Clementine answers "I don't know. But what I do know is that the Villain Armada is going to invade Earth, and it has a gigantic army of soldiers and Ships." and she takes out her Dimension Travel Device and sets it on the ground, before opening a Portal and saying "The theory of the Multiverse deposits the existence of multiple parallel universes. An infinite number of worlds, each with their own traits and populations. You and I are catalysts to that theory. Who would bring us together, and not expect a catastrophic result? Both of us, from different worlds..." and Jacks tells her "Yeah, well, the Multiverse is filling up with people who can't be matched. Who can't be controlled, like us. For as long as I can remember, I've just wanted to defend what's right, but now that you're here, with me... I'm not exactly sure what right is anymore." and Clementine asks him "Why don't we find out? You coming with me for this?" and she points to the Portal, and Jacks walks up to her, and answers with "Yeah. Let's do this, I want to know what we're walking into, and what's at stake before the Armada gets the chance to find a weakness." and they walk through the Portal, which then wraps around them and teleports them into another Reality. The game then switches to 4 hours later as Jacks and Clementine find themselves on Earth-246, an Alternate Reality from their Earths. The two then go to the abandoned Chicago Observitory (which has been destroyed in this Reality, as the city of Chicago has been the victim of Armada Invasion) and Clementine says "Oh, my God... This is an Alternate Reality, and... It looks like the Armada has already swept up here!" as they look at the city of Chicago, which has been destroyed, with toppled and burnt skyscrapers, desolated streets and thousands of dead bodies. Jacks and Clementine then walk into the Chicago Observatory, which is littered with destroyed debris and weapons, and a voice says "You two think you can stop the Armada from taking the Multiverse, don't you? That is not true." and Jacks asks "Who the hell are you?" and the man, who is sitting on a throne made of broken Assault Rifles and Snipers, gets up and removes his cloak, which falls to the ground and Jacks and Clementine look in disbelief, and the Villain Lord, Ozone, stands in front of them with several corpses and shell casings at his feet. Ozone then says "Jackson Pearce and Clementine Everett. You two are something my troops and my army fears! So, what are you two doing in my domain?" and Jacks asks "What have you done to this Reality?!" and Ozone responds "Oh, don't worry. This has been around for years, before you two could even think of being born, hell, this was from when your grandparents were around. This is Earth-246, the only Reality in the Multiverse where the Armada is welcome... But that's because this world belongs to the Armada, to me. My father inherited this world, and his father before him. This Reality is my inheritance, the Armada has had it since the 1940's." and the two Heroes slowly approach the Villain. Ozone then says "You know, I never knew what the Armada's specifications were when I was around your age, but my father taught me about the origins of the Multiverse, and I knew that freedom for it was a threat, as the Armada was founded upon this belief." and Clementine asks "Is that why you've come? To end human freedom?" and Ozone answers "I've come to save the Multiverse from the negatives of freedom! But also... Yeah, I guess I could end freedom." as he walks into a massive Reactor Chamber, followed by Jacks and Clementine. Ozone then looks at a massive Reactor Core that is shut offline, and hundreds of Armada Troops carry crates of weapons towards massive Armada Ships. Ozone then says "This is my army. They are all completely loyal, and they are here to help me in my mission to destroy human freedom, and conquer the Multiverse." and Clementine warns "If you destroy one Reality, an infinite number of other Earths will stand against you! Your Armada will be overwhelmed by trillions and trillions of Heroes across the Multiverse! You can't destroy something that is infinite!" and Ozone walks closer, saying "You both need to learn that if you destroy a Reality, you make it and it's inhabitants martyrs, and the rest of the Multiverse will gang up on you. My plan takes patience, and you guys need to see the big picture." and Jacks, now looking angrily at Ozone, says "I don't look at the big picture. I have a little picture, I take it out and look at it... Every day. It's my family picture, before..." and Ozone finishes his sentence by saying "You lost your sister in Chicago. I know, Jacks. I've seen the records." and Jacks, now agitated, says "My sister's records are not the picture!" and Clementine grabs Jacks' hand, saying "Jacks-" but Ozone bluntly says "No... Please. Tell me." and Jacks looks at Clementine, who lets go of him and allows him to tell Ozone what happened. Jacks then says "I was 9 years old, and my sister was 6. We were with my uncle, driving across Highway 17, in Downtown Chicago. My sister and I were in the backseats, my uncle was driving. Then these Mercenaries come in, driving on motorbikes and..." as he starts to cry slightly and his voice cracks, and he carries on with "Then the Mercs take out Sawed-Off Shotguns, and they fire at the car, one shell hits the tire, and the car swerves, then tumbles on it's back and crashes. Then I wake up, with a massive wound in my head... Then I see my sister, dead with shrapnel in her stomach, and her blood is all over my hands. Then I look to my right, and I see a Shotgun on the ground. And on the side of the gun's stock, is written two letters: VA. It means Villain Armada, doesn't it?" and Ozone sighs, before saying "I always wondered why you two were the Heroes my Troops fear. Now, I don't." as a Portal opens behind Jacks and Clementine, and Ozone says "Go, back to your Reality. Try and stop me and my Armada... If you can!" and Jacks enters the Portal, and Clementine goes with him. The Portal then closes after the two leave, and Ozone walks towards his Flagship, and gets ready to start his plan. The game then switches back to Jacks and Clementine as they exit the Portal, which then closes behind them and Clementine sees that they are back in St. Louis on Earth-616. Clementine then looks over to Jacks and sees him sitting on the edge of the roof, and she sits next to him, saying "I... I'm sorry about your sister, Jacks." and Jacks sits in silence for a few seconds, before saying "Her name was Lena. Every time I think about her, it's always the same nightmare about her death. It was never about how she sang off-key at my 9th birthday, or how she got so excited when my uncle was coming over, it's always the same nightmare." as he wipes his tears away, and says "Nobody else in this City knows real suffering, they haven't lost anyone they love. They haven't been oppressed by a criminal syndicate, and they... They don't have the burden of defending the Multiverse from a gigantic army of Villains." and Clementine puts her hand on Jacks' shoulder, saying "Jacks... I've lost people too. A Mercenary killed my parents, and all of my friends were murdered. Lee Everett is the only person I have left... Aside from you." and Jacks looks at her in sympathy and says "I'm... Sorry about your parents, and your friends... I guess someone has lost more than me." and Clementine tells him "No, it's okay. I guess we both have a lot in common. We're both Heroes, fighting for what's right. For all the loved ones and friends we've lost. I'm just like you." and she gives him a kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, the two stop and Clementine blushes, before saying "Sorry, Jacks." and Jacks responds "About what? There's nothing to be sorry about." and the two Heroes sit on the edge of the building, and the game turns to another Heroes' point of view. The game then switches to the Avengers Tower in New York City, where Tony Stark (Iron Man) and Bruce Banner (The Hulk) are in the Research and Development Lab, with Loki's Scepter wired into a massive, glowing hologram Core in the middle of the room.Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Action Games Category:Xbox One Games